


Charvelle Drabbles

by mynightmarestays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Familiar Jo, Firefighters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Witch Charlie, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A various collection of Charvelle fics I've written on Tumblr or it was a idea Is tarted and never got to finishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Witch and Familiar

The coyote walked into the opened house. The doors were always open in the day as well as the windows. Living in New Mexico wasn’t the best with temperature wise. She came into the patio and saw the red haired witch brewing potions to see to mortals. Charlie wasn’t the normal witch and used magic for personal gain. She used her magic to help others. And that’s what drew the coyote to her. Charlie was peaceful where she was the fighter. Yet she would argue and smart talk back to her.

She walked over and saw she was sitting in her chair, cutting up something. She wore a white tank top that she had stretched to her hips giving her large holes on the side. She had Diem shorts cut offs that almost looked like she wasn’t wearing pants. Her hair was pulled into a bun as well. The coyote came over and placed her head on her lap. Charlie smiled and scratched her head.

“Come back from your wanderings Jo?” She asked. Jo moved her head father onto Charlie’s lap making her smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Your clothes are clean and folded.” Charlie said.

Jo barked and ran off to the bedroom. She shifted human and stretched as she walked to the dresser. Jo didn’t own much clothes. She came to Charlie in just shorts, a yellow tank and sandals. Charlie went out and bought her clothes when she became her familiar. As well as her semi-collar. Charlie got her a hemp collar. Mostly because it was small and thin and wouldn’t bother Jo as much in either forum. She took off her clothes and pulled out a bikini top and a pair of shorts. She put them on and went back out to the patio and watched Charlie for a bit.

She enjoyed watching her work. Especially when she rarely wore anything like she was now. She had only been with her for five years now and the familiar started to develop feelings for her. Charlie had been hit on various times and reject each one. There wasn’t the slightest clue to why. She often day dream though being with her but watched it around Charlie because of their telepathic connection.

She made a coughing sound causing Charlie to look at her. “You want me to make you something to eat?” Jo asked. Charlie gave her a smile.

“A sandwich will be just fine.” Jo smiled and nodded her head.

“Turkey, Lettuce, Mayo and pickles?” Jo asked.

“Yep. Real quick though come here.” Jo came over as Charlie held up a glass.

“Smell this and tell me what it smells like.” Charlie handed her it and Jo took a sniff.

“Smells like your shampoo.” She handed it back.

“Awesome! I re-created my shampoo!” Charlie said causing Jo to laugh.

“You’ve been a witch for what six, seven years and you just recreated your shampoo?” She said.

“Well I found one I really like. And its one you like since you have the habit of sleeping in bed with me.” Charlie said blushing alittle.

“Um, yeah. Cucumbers and Melons is a nice scene.” Jo bit her bottom lip as she sat the glass down.

“Yep and this help saves money.” Charlie said as Jo sat down on her lap. 

“Ok we’ve talked about this. You aren’t in animal form.” Charlie said laughing.

“Oh so my human form isn’t good enough. Well fine then.” Jo got up and started to walk away. Charlie got up and went after Jo. She wrapped her arms around her and smile.

“No. It’s perfect. I like your human form. It’s sometimes better than your Coyote form. Which why are you a coyote?” Charlie asked as Jo looked at her.

“I dunno. I just am. And it fits with you being a healer.” Jo said.

“It kinda of does. And you’re my bodyguard so I need something fearsome, in animal form or not.” She said giving Jo a smile which cause the familiar to blush.

“I see.” She said. Charlie noticed the blush and let her go.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Jo shook her head. “Um nothing.” She said.

“Jo, tell me. I’m your master and I should know if something’s wrong.” Charlie said.

“Charlie, it’s fine.”

“Clearly there isn’t. I’ll order you to tell me.”

Jo gave her a look. “That’s not fair!”

“Then tell me.”

“No!”

“Joanna Beth Harvelle, I order you to tell me what’s wrong.” Charlie said firmly causing Jo to turn red with anger. She hated it when Charlie ordered her to speak her feelings.

“Fine! I’m in love with you! And I know it can’t ever happen because I’m your familiar and you're a witch and it’s look down upon. And you only see me as your bodyguard! There! Happy?” Jo then ran out the door and shifted into a coyote form to run off. Charlie followed her outside and sighed when she saw Jo run off. Out of the two, Jo knew how to block Charlie off though their minds.

* * *

It had been a day since Jo ran off in anger. Usually at night, Charlie would lock the doors for safety but she left one of them unlock for Jo even though she installed a doggy door for her. Jo at first thought it was a joke but Charlie explained it was for when she was a coyote and wanted to go out at night. Now Charlie lied in bed, not being able to sleep, thinking about Jo said to her. Thinking she was just a bodyguard. Jo was more than that. Much more. She spent most of the night waiting for Jo to come back. It was around four am when she heard something break.

She got out of her bed and slowly went into the living room. She turned on the light and saw Jo, as a coyote, on the floor with a trap on her leg and bleeding. This caused the witch to panic. She ran over to her and started to take the trap off, only to hear a growl from Jo. Charlie gave her a look which caused her to stop. Charlie flipped a switch with her mind as she pulled apart the teeth. Jo switched human and Charlie saw it was worst. Her left foot was covered in blood and Charlie could see bone from the cuts.

The witch ran to the patio and gathered some potions and then to the bathroom for the first aid kit. She came back out and looked at Jo. She was covered in sweat and looking like she was fighting to stay awake. Charlie took a vial and took the cap off.

“Drink this. It’ll help with the pain.” She said.

“I don’t want it. Got to prove myself as your bodyguard.” She said taking breathes in.

“Not if your death. Drink it now damnit.” Jo gave her a look before she took it and drank it.

Once it was down, Charlie opened another one and poured it over, causing Jo to scream in pain. Charlie grabbed a gaze from the kit and cleaned up the blood as the wounds started to scab up already. She knew it wouldn’t fully heal the wound but stop the bleeding at least and heal up so the bone and muscle wasn’t exposed. Charlie then started to wrap it up and looked at Jo again. She looked better already from drinking the one. Next, Charlie picked her up the best she could and carried Jo to her bed. She sat her down gently.

“You need to rest. How did you step into a trap?” Charlie asked. Jo took a breath in.

“I wasn’t looking.” Jo said as Charlie sat down beside Jo.

“How far were you from the house?”

“A quarter of a mile away.”

“You didn’t go far did you?”

“...No.” Charlie smiled slightly. Jo wouldn’t run off too far. Thought she couldn’t leave her. Charlie looked at her.

“...So you know, I don’t see you as just my bodyguard.” Jo looked at her.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Charlie shook her head no.

“No. You’re my best friend too. I mean, you are so much more to me than a bodyguard.” Charlie had tears form in her eyes. Jo sat up and looked at her.

“How much? I mean you don’t seem to love me like I do.”

Charlie looked at her. There was a knot in her throat. “I-I-I do. You’ve seen me turn down date after date offers. Think of everything I do for you where I couldn’t. Most Witches don’t show their familiar with respect like I do for you. You’re beautiful, Jo.” She said. Jo sighed.

“Charlie…” She said as Charlie cried alittle. Jo pulled her into a hug.

“I love you Jo.” Charlie said.

“...I love you too.” Jo said.

Jo let her and placed her hands on her face. She kissed her gentle. It was only a matter of seconds before Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo as they kissed. The witch and her familiar. To the two of them, it was a fairy-tale. And that’s how they would see.


	2. Disney World

Jo was dragged through the park by Charlie. Since they were in Orlando and it was Jo’s birthday, Charlie got them tickets to Disney World’s Magic Kingdom. Charlie remembered when Jo told her she had never been to an amusement park and since they had a job and were in the area, she was going to do it for her birthday even if Jo took a beating from a vampire before Charlie cut it’s head off. She also got them a couple of days at one of the hotels. In retrospect, Charlie was having more fun where Jo wanted to sleep from her damage.  
It hurt to sit down and had the harness put over her shoulders. But it was worth it in the end. Personally, Jo was torn between Space Mountain and Big Thunder on what she enjoyed the most. The two went on the Haunted Mansion and they both giggled the whole time because they’ve fought ghost and this wasn’t a bit scary except for when one of the employees for the ride appear behind the two, causing them to scream leaving them both to blush red.  
But the interesting part was Charlie wanting to meet some of the Disney princess and princes. Jo would have never pegged her for something like that. But she agreed and stood in line with Charlie to meet Mulan. Charlie stood there bouncing with a smile on her face. They were both close to their thirties and Charlie was acting like a little kid which cause Jo to smile. She pulled her in for a kiss.  
“You need to relax alright?” Jo said.  
“But I’m excited!” Charlie said.  
“Why are you excited to meet someone dressed up as a cartoon character.” Jo said.  
“You never been to a theme park before so hush. Oh my god we’re next.” Charlie saw that the people in front of them went over. Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“Oh my god Char, you’re a dork.” She said.  
“And you love me for it.” Charlie gave her a smile which caused Jo to grin.  
“That is true.” Jo said. When it came to their turn, Charlie bounce and skittered over to Mulan with Jo walking behind her.  
“Oh my god Hi! I love you so much!” Charlie said.  
“Oh thank you. How are you doing today?” She asked as Jo came up beside Charlie.  
“Well I brought her here for her birthday.” Jo looked at Charlie.  
“That’s why we’re here?” Jo asked.  
“Yes. Did you forget it was your birthday?” Charlie asked.  
“Um...yes.” Jo blushed a bit causing Mulan to laugh a little.  
“Well you’re here. Have you been enjoying it?” Mulan asked.  
“I have. She’s sensitive at the moment.” Charlie said.  
“Is that because of the bruises?” Mulan asked.  
“Yeah. I, um got into a fight to protect her.” Jo said.  
“Did someone insult her honor?”  
Jo looked at Charlie and smiled. “Yeah. Someone did and I defended it.” Jo reached over and took ahold of her hand. Charlie looked at her and smiled.  
“Well I think this princess has a perfect princess to keep her safe from harm.” They looked at Mulan and smiled.  
“Yeah. I do.” Charlie said.


	3. Firefighter

Charlie had a cloth over her mouth as she sat in the corner of the room. The smoke was getting too much as well as the heat from the flames. Oh god she was going to die. And she had so much to do in her life. The tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. Then she started to hear a muffled footsteps and voices. She looked up and saw a firefighter come in. They were smaller than more so it had to be a female. She came over and looked at Charlie. She couldn’t really her face cause of her breathe.

“You okay?” She asked.

Charlie nodded her head as she coughed. She picked her up and started to carry her out. Charlie held onto her as she was carried out of the building. Soon enough she was brought outside. Charlie dropped the cloth and tried to take a deep breathe in which caused her to cough. The firefighter brought her to the ambulance and sat her down on the metal perch.  Charlie watched the firefighter take off her helmet and Charlie felt like her breath was taken away, again.

She was a beautiful blonde with warm brown eyes. Oh Charlie wanted to kiss her there right away. She gave her a smile as a paramedic came and gave Charlie a breathing mask. That smile was beautiful and all Charlie’s heart picked up a few beats.

“You’re going to be alright. Hannah will take care of you.” She said.

Charlie nodded her head. Jo put back on her helmet and headed over to the group to finish putting out the fire. Charlie wanted to know who that firefighter was.

* * *

Charlie came to the fire station, hoping to thank and find out about that firefighter. She attempted to bake some cookies but ended up burning them so her co-worker Castiel baked some for her. She looked around, hoping to see the blonde. But she noticed a guy heading over towards her. He wore the typical firefighter uniform of a blue shirt with matching pants with a neon yellow line along the seam that was held up with red suspenders. He had short brown hair and forest-like green eyes. He was a good-looking guy but not Charlie’s type.

“Hi, can I help you?” He asked.

“Yeah, um, Hi. I was caught in a fire a couple of days ago and I wanted to, um, thank the fighter who save me and it was a girl who’s blonde and has really pretty brown eyes.” She said which caused him to chuckled.

“Jo. And I guess those cookies are for her too?” He asked. Charlie looked at the plate that was in her hands.

“Oh yeah.” She said. He nodded his head.

“I’ll go get her. She’s working out.” He walked away as Charlie blushed a bit. It made her a bit nervous now.

She stood there for a few minutes before she noticed a familiar blonde walking towards her. She was wearing the firefighter blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and matching basketball shorts with simple tennis shoes on. Her hair was braided back. But even in the sweat, she looked beautiful. She saw Charlie and smiled.

“I remember you. I hope everything’s okay.” Jo said.

“Oh yeah. Hannah said I just had breathed in some of the smoke. I’ll be fine. But I wanted to thank you for saving me and all. I tried to make cookies but I fail at that so my co-worker made some. They’re sugar.” Charlie held up the plate which caused Jo to smile even more.

“Oh. Thanks. Rarely we have people who come in and thank us. Well we do just not right after the fire took place.” Jo said taking the plate.

“Well I could have died and you made it so that wouldn’t happen. So figure why not come and thank you.” Charlie said with a blush. Jo gave her a smile.

“Well thank you for the cookies. I’ll have to fight off the others from eating them.” Jo said.

“Your welcome. I should go. You have lives to save and all.” Charlie gave a bit of a nervous chuckle which caused Jo to smile more.

“Yep.” She nodded her head and started to walk away but turn around and looked at her, “You wouldn’t perhaps want to get coffee would you?” Jo asked with a slight blush.

Charlie blushed hard. “Um, really?” 

“Really. I get off at five.”

“Ok.” Jo smiled at Charlie’s answer.

“Great. I’ll see you here at five.”


	4. Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Charlie stared at her co-worker as she watched her make the coffee orders that she had given her. Jo was one of the fastest baristas she had ever meet. And it didn’t help with how gorgeous she was too even with facial piercings and the mohawk she sported. Though a couple of days ago, she had long blonde hair to her chest and it was so beautiful. But Jo got drunk a couple of nights ago and cut her hair. But Charlie didn’t mind it. The mohawk, the snakebites, and the eyebrow piercing, the torn jeans, the boots, and the three day old shirts she wore. Charlie loved it.

Though she was the one who often wore her red hair into a ponytail with red framed glasses. Plus her famous purple hoodie and graphic tees, skinny jeans and Converse. She was sure that someone as geeky looking as her could really get someone like Jo. She had seen Jo without the piercings and in a dress. Jo was so out of her league. She kept watching her work. The blonde punk looked over and gave Charlie a smirk.

“Do you want me to teach you?” She asked.

“What? Um Huh?” Charlie asking causing Jo to chuckle.

“Do you want me to show you how to make some of this coffee?” She asked.

“Oh! Um sure. How about after we lock up since we are both closing?” Charlie asked.

“That works. This way we can take as long as we need.” Jo smirked which caused Charlie to blush a bit.

“That sounds great.” She said. Jo gave her a smile as she finished up on the coffee.

Around ten the two had closed up the shop. Charlie was cleaning the dishes as Jo re-stocked everything and sat aside some of the supplies to show Charlie some of her tricks. Charlie looked over and watched her take off her jacket. The redhead’s eyes drifted to her arms. They were perfectly toned. Oh the things Jo could do to her with those arms. She shook her head away from the thoughts. There was no way Jo would go for her. She put up the last dry dish and came out.

“Alright. I’m ready to go.” Charlie said. Jo gave her a smile.

“Great. I’ll show you how to do the designs in the foam.” Jo said gathering everything.

“What do you all know?” Charlie asked.

“Heart, leaves, letters, I can write in them. Some of them I would need stencils but I do it by free hand.” Jo said as she made a cup of coffee.

“How did you learn to do them?”

“I got bored. Hell it boost business a bit,” Jo said as she put the coffee down, “Now watch.”

Charlie watched her pour the milk in gently. Jo then grabbed a stirrer and dipped it into melted chocolate and started to draw in it. Once she finished, she let Charlie see it and saw Jo drew a rose. It was impressive.

“Shit that’s amazing.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Thanks. I’ve doodled in my free time on what I can draw in the coffee. Roses are part of my specialty.” Jo said with a slight blush.

“The punk baristiran draws roses all the time?” Charlie asked.

“So I can impress girls.” Jo said biting her bottom lip. Charlie looked at her and blushed.

“To impress...me?” She asked pointing to herself. Jo nodded her head.

“It worked right?” Jo asked. Charlie gulped and nodded her head fast.

Jo grinned. “Good.”

She reached over and pulled Charlie to her as she kissed. Charlie was geeking out a bit because her coffee shop day dream was happening. She closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. Jo reached up and took Charlie’s glasses off. She folded them up before she sat them on the counter. Charlie couldn’t help but to smile. Next thing she knew, Jo picked her up and placed her on the counter. Oh she had plans for Charlie.

She kept kissing her as her hands went down to her pants. Charlie was far into the kissing to even noticed Jo starting to undo her pants. She slowly unzipped her pants before she started to pull them down with the underwear. Then Charlie noticed what Jo was doing when she stopped kissing her and went down. Jo put her head through the opening with her legs and jeans. Charlie knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes and gulped again.

Jo pushed her legs apart as she kissed Charlie’s thigh. Her lips slowly went towards her clit. She took one last kiss before she started to kiss there. Charlie started to whimper when Jo slid her tongue up and down. Her hands quickly gripped onto the counter as her arms stiffen. Jo gripped onto Charlie as she kept going. She wouldn’t be surprised that if she came quickly. Jo felt one of Charlie’s hand grab her mohawk and held onto it. That only caused her to smile.

Charlie kept whimpering but then quickly it change to a moan. Jo was shoving her tongue in deeply. Oh she knew how to work her tongue. Better than Charlie knew how to do. She bit onto her bottom lip as she felt herself come close.

“I’m gonna come.” Charlie said.

Those words caused Jo to shove in deeper and move it around more. Charlie gripped harder. She hunched over and let out a long, high-pitched moan as she came. She felt Jo clean up and removed herself from the closed area. Once she stood up again, she pulled Charlie in for a kiss.

“I’ve never heard a girl moan that high before.” She said which caused Charlie to blush.

“I-I-I never have hit that high.” She said which cause Jo to grin.

“Guess I hit that magic button.” Jo said.

“Yep. You did.” She pulled Jo in and kissed her. Jo grinned as she returned the kiss.


End file.
